


Chained and Confused

by WonderWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWoman/pseuds/WonderWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some basic Crowthazar pwp, while Crowley is chained to a chair in the dungeon in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained and Confused

Crowley sat there, chained to the rusty chair inside the devil’s trap. He couldn’t even twiddle his thumbs because his hands were chained to the arms of the chair with the demon-proof handcuffs. No one was in the bunker. Team Free Will had left to fight another good fight, without Crowley. He had given up making noise and was now just staring at the wall in utter contempt.

The doors to the dungeon suddenly slammed open and a figure stood in the middle of the doorway. The figure walked closer and stopped. He sighed.

Crowley looked up and saw Balthazar standing at the edge of the Devil’s trap. By all accounts, the angel looked good, as always. He was in a deep black v-neck with a plunging neckline worthy of a supermodel and tight form-fitting bootleg jeans. Yes, he looked good.

But Crowley didn’t say a word until Balthazar spoke.

"Hello there," Balthazar said, in that accent that was just absolutely beautiful….not that crowley would ever admit to thinking that.

"What can I do for you, Angel?" Crowley murmured, more seductively than he had originally intended.

"I couldn’t help but notice that you have the whole house to yourself while your daddies go fight evil." Balthazar remarked, sauntering closer, now fully inside the Devil’s trap.

"Yes, it seems they’ve left me. Been staring at this wall for hour now."

"That’s such a shame," the angel replied.

Balthazar moved closer still. He was now only a foot away from the King of Hell. Without notice or anticipation, Balthazar dropped to his knees and pulled out a slim tool. He inserted it into the cuffs restraining Crowley and they popped off.

Crowley let out a small sigh and rubbed his wrists. They really had been tighter than necessary.

"What was that for?" Crowley asked, not unpleased by the recent turn of events.

"I feel what I have in mind will be hindered by you being in handcuffs…"

Crowley raised his eyebrows and began to ask, “What exactly do you-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Balthazar was straddling the King and his lips were on the restrained man.

"Oh, you’ll see.", Balthazar let out between deep, wet, messy kisses.

Just as Crowley could wrap his brain around what was happening, Balthazar stood up.

He popped the button and tugged down the zipper of his pants, hands moving to push them down and off his legs.

Crowley’s brow rose at what he saw beneath them.

Once the trousers were removed Balthazar stood there, smirking at him, one hand on his waist and hip cocked slightly.

“What do you think? Do they suit me?”

The demon’s gaze trailed up his legs, over the thigh-high stockings Balthazar was wearing and up to his tight black lace panties. He licked his lips.

“I think they’d look better in red.” He teased, shifting again where he sat as his gaze stayed at where Balthazar was straining against the material of the lingerie.

“Oh, like this?” A snap of the fingers and the lace changed color.

Crowley pulled his gaze up to Balthazar’s face and grinned. “Just like that.”

Balthazar returned the grin and sauntered forwards, climbing on to Crowley’s lap. He leaned forwards in time with a smooth roll of his hips. “So you like them then, do you?” He practically purred in his ear, a pleased gasp leaving him when Crowley’s hands grasped his ass. The angel let out a soft chuckle, rocking his hips forwards and grinding his ass down on Crowley’s crotch.

“God, yes.” The demon groaned, pushing up to return the friction and tugging Balthazar into a rough kiss.

"Don’t bring my dad into this," Balthazar chuckled softly and returned a rough kiss.

Crowley tried to thrust his hips into the hips of the Angel but was hindered by the shackles binding his legs to the chair.

"Well, isn’t this inconvenient," Crowley remarked between wet, hot kisses.

Balthazar, leaving wet and hot open-mouthed kisses along the demon’s neck just laughed softly and said, “All the better to control you with”

Balthazar ran his hands over the torso and stomach of the demon and reached the dress pants of the man under him. He deftly undid the zipper and reached down to pull Crowley’s already hard cock out. He thumbed the slit at the top and spread precum over the sensitive tip. Crowley shut his eyes and let out a positively filthy groan.

Lazily as ever, Balthazar pumped the cock of the King of Hell himself as if this wasn’t the most blasphemous thing he’s ever done.

"I’m going to fuck you now," balthazar declared.

The angel stood up a little and snapped his fingers and the panties were gone. (the stockings were still there, held in place by a garter on his thighs) He positioned Crowley’s cock at his entrance and lowered himself down onto the thick and long cock of the demon. At that point, Balthazar was very thankful the demon sold his soul for a bigger package.

No doubt lubricated by his angelic grace, Balthazar came to sit down in the demon’s lap, Crowley cock fully sheathed inside him.

Crowley shuddered a bit at the sensation and brought one hand to jack Balthazar’s sizable cock. With his other hand, he gave the Angel’s ass a firm smack.

As if on cue, Balthazar set off on a relentless pace, slamming down on Crowley’s cock. He could feel himself building up to a glorious orgasm. He began quickening his pace, resulting in Crowley throwing back his head as he jacks off the angel and moaning.

Before long, Balthazar arched his back and came in thick hot ropes all over Crowley’s suit and tie. The pressure of Balthazar’s orgasm was enough to send the demon over the edge as well and Crowley let out a filthy moan as he came chanting “fuck, love, fuck!”.

Both men were breathing heavy as Balthazar carefully stood up and snapped his fingers. When he did so, Crowley was cleaned up and Balthazar was once again fully clothed and looking like a just-fucked model.

"Well, that certainly went well," Crowley remarked as Balthazar looked down at the shackled man.

"Yes, that was quite nice," the angel said as he turned around to walk out.

"So you’re just gonna fuck me and leave like some two cent whore?" Crowley spit out, incredulously. He had to admit, he was feeling a little used.

"A whore is a whore is a whore. A good friend of mine once said that," balthazar called over his shoulder with a wink.

Crowley let out a frustrated yell and Balthazar chuckled as he left the dungeon and locked the door.

"I’m definitely doing that again…" he thought.


End file.
